


Handwritten

by painted_pictures



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Letters, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: melchior writes a letter to moritz





	Handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> three fics in one day? what the fuck mikey

_My dear Moritz,_

 

_It has been quite a long time since we last talked. It seems that just last week you and I were sitting in Latin class together. But alas, as hard as I find it to believe, it has been over a year since our last talk. And I have to ask: do you ever think of me? I, personally, tend to think of you a lot._

_It’s been a while since I have touched you up on the news. Hänschen is still a pain, although he has gotten more bearable. Ernst never talks anymore, but I think Ilse is getting better. Of course, you were not aware of how upset she was when she found that Wendla had left. She was devastated, you see; I cannot say I blame her. As for the others, I am not sure how they are. I have not talked to them much._

_And in the year you’ve been gone, Moritz, I discovered many things. However the most important, to me, is the fact that I love you. I’d always known this, you see. But it seemed that it only truly dawned on me when I didn’t constantly have you around. Moritz, I love you as mere friends- nor even best friends- do not. I love you as something more, something incredibly hard for me to understand. Although from what I have heard and experienced, it is love for you in a romantic, most likely even sexual way. And I wish I could hear your voice again, telling me that you love me too. I wish for a lot of things, Moritz, and that is the one I wish for the most. Many people will say that it is wrong to be me, to be a man loving another- a homosexual, perhaps. But I? I believe that does not matter. I never even believed in love until I realized my passion for you._

_And I am truly sorry I had to tell you when it has gotten to be too late. I know I can never have you back. But, dear Moritz, I assure you this: I miss you more than my words could ever come close to describing. If I believed in the heavens, I would even promise you that I will be back by your side someday._

_Ever Fondly Yours,_

_Melchior “Melchi” Gabor_


End file.
